The invention relates to draft deflectors for motor cars with a folding roof and a roof cross-member.
A draft deflector for motor cars of this type is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Specification) No. 30 12 538. In the disclosed design, however, the draft deflector, associated with a component required by the vehicle design, such as a roof cross-member, is constructed as part of the roof covering and is mounted so as to be pivotable about a transverse axis of the vehicle.
The known draft deflector thus has the disadvantage that it can only be applied effectively in conjunction with relatively wide roof cross-members.
When traveling in a motor car with a folding roof, the passengers are subjected to the flow of the surrounding air to a greater or lesser extent when the roof is folded down. This air flow is felt as a draft. In the case of a two-seater vehicle, the passengers are accommodated relatively protected by the windshield, raised side windows and possibly, contrary to their purpose, raised sun visors. The draft effects are subjectively tolerable. If, however, there are passengers on the rear seats of a four-seater convertible, the air flow felt as a draft at a traveling speed over 50 km/h is felt as being very unpleasant.